


the last day

by momochi (Vri)



Series: Mixed Berries [5]
Category: RP - Fandom
Genre: FUCK, LIFE WHY DID YOU CONVINCE ME TO DO THIS, M/M, oh god how do i write smut, shitpost, someone send helLP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/momochi
Summary: this is entirely your fault life i stg
Series: Mixed Berries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523744





	the last day

**Author's Note:**

> aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> apparently i cant keep the angst out of fucKING ANYTHING AKJKDBKSJBFKJ ahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha i need heLP
> 
> yep its confirmed i cant write smut, i just skipped over a lot of it soooo gg

"Today is the last day I can be here."

Minato knew, of course, how that statement would be met. He knew, but he didn't think it would be fair to just disappear without warning. Still, knowing what would happen and knowing that it was the best thing to do didn't fully prepare him for the way that Karma's expression twisted. The pain was far too clear, and it hurt to know that Karma would be alone, and it hurt even more that Minato couldn't even provide any kind of comfort in the form of a timeframe, a date to look forward to, anything like that. He hated that he couldn't give Karma that sort of comfort knowing that Minato would be back, because he didn't _know_ when he would be back - _if_ he would be back. Being bound by the whims of humanity had never been something that he regretted, and he still _didn't_ regret it, but it was still painful.

It was almost too much to bear when he saw the tears form in Karma's eyes. When he saw those tears trailing down his cheeks. When he felt tears brushing against his own face. When he couldn't bring himself to meet Karma's eyes, instead choosing to leave his eyes at the floor. It really was almost too much to bear.

But Karma was different. He was not Minato, who had left people behind before, nor was he SEES, those who had been left behind before. This was an entirely new experience for him, so of course he wouldn't have anything to draw upon. He wouldn't have any prior experience that would allow him the comfort of "I've gotten through this before; I can do it again." 

So it really didn't come as a surprise when the first thing that Karma did, after a long, shocked silence, was rush forward and pull Minato into his arms and against his chest.

"Minato..." he murmured, and it hurt, hearing how choked Karma's voice sounded. It hurt to know how much his boyfriend was hurting inside. "Are you sure that you can't stay any longer?" Pleading, he stared at Minato with an imploring gaze, and it took all of his willpower to shake his head. 

"No." He hated how shaky his voice was, how drained - no, _dead_ \- he sounded. "No, I can't. If I stay any for too long, the Seal will break, and all of us..." Minato shuddered. He didn't want to think about what would happen if the Seal broke and Nyx fell and Erebus devoured the souls of humanity. "I really can't. The latest I can stay is early tomorrow morning, before sunrise."

Karma took a deep breath, clearly steadying himself. Honestly, Minato was kind of surprised - he was taking this a lot better than he'd expected. "Okay," Karma said softly. "Okay. But...can we at least spend the day together?" He asked, and Minato, too, wanted it so much that he caved. He had been planning to keep his distance for this one day to make it easier to transition into him being completely gone, but...

"I'll stay with you for as long as I can." Minato pulled back, lacing his finger's with Karma's. "I promise, I'll stay for as long as I can."

It was the morning. They were eating together like normal, but the air was somber and the the mood was down. This was what Minato had wanted to avoid: the tenseness that came with knowing that something unfortunate would come to pass but not being able to do anything about it. He really hadn't wanted his last day to be like that, so that was why he'd wanted to leave, to give Karma space, to-

"This really won't do." The sound of Karma's voice yanked Minato out of his thoughts, and he snapped to attention, looking up with a startled expression. "The point of us spending today together isn't so that we can be depressed. It's so that we can make as many memories as possible before you go."

Minato couldn't help but stare for a few seconds before smiling, gaze softening. "Yeah," he agreed, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Let's finish up and go somewhere." Pausing to think, Minato pulled his phone out to check and see if there was something happening, and his eyes brightened. "It looks like there's a festival in the next town over. It's only a two-hour drive, if you want to do that."

An overall time of four hours in the car - two going, two back - it wasn't a lot, really, and it was probably worth it for a festival, Minato figured, and Karma seemed to agree. And, well, Minato also figured that, since it was a festival, he might as well dress the part. It wasn't often that he wore a yukata, and for his last day, he might as well make it as special as possible. "Alright," he said decisively, finishing his food and standing up. "I'm going to go get ready. You should, too."

When he emerged, Minato was silently thankful for his friendship with Bebe all of those years ago. The transfer student had taught him a lot, and it was only because of that tutelage that Minato was eventually able to make his own yukata (Bebe had made him a kimono, but it was in the girls' style. He didn't want to comment, though; Bebe had spent so much time on it, and he didn't want to ruin it). Swathed in deep blues, Minato flashed a playful grin at a near-starstruck Karma, both of his eyes glittering visibly in the light, only possible due to the hairpin that keeps his bangs out of his face. With a mock bow, Minato spins around, the grin never falling off of his features. "You look surprised," he said cheekily. "Something wrong?"

Karma managed to respond a few seconds later, and Minato's smile only grew wider when he saw how a faint blush rose onto Karma's cheeks. It wasn't often that he managed to turn the tables on the redhead; more often than not, Karma was the one flustering Minato. It was...refreshing, he supposed, for things to be like this. Finally finding his voice, Karma spoke. "No, no." A cough. "Nothing's wrong."

Well, if nothing was wrong, then...

With his grin transforming into an almost-smirk, Minato practically glided over to Karma, linking their arms together and pressing close to his boyfriend. "Then let's go." He said softly, laughing softly as he saw how Karma's blush intensified. "No time to waste."

The festival really was amazing. Games and food, overpriced things that neither party would ever need but still bought anyways - just like any other festival. But it was so nice to just be close to his boyfriend, to hold onto him and adjust the kitsune mask on the side of his head and feed and be fed takoyaki and just sit next to him and lean his head on his shoulder and share chocolate-flavoured kisses. This, Minato thought, was the reason he'd given his very being to the Seal. This love that he had with him, the love that he shared with his friends - the love within him was the reason that someone like him, once so numb to the world, would be so willing as to throw away his soul and remain in nothingness for years. Yes, he thought to himself as he stared at Karma, illuminated by the setting sun. This is why he would do what he needed to do. So that he could protect this, so that he could keep this safe, so that he could come back to this.

Karma seemed to notice Minato staring and turned towards him, eyes soft and smile even more so. "What're you thinking?" He asked softly, reaching out to brush a hand through Minato's hair. "You have that look." 

Ah, yes. Karma had always been able to read him far more easily than anyone else, just like Ryoji. He was able to see past the nonchalance and lazy sleepiness, to really see Minato as Minato. "Nothing," he replied. "I was just thinking about how much I love you."

That remark only earned a huff and smirk, with Karma leaning close. "Yeah?" He questioned, and while his tone seemed to be completely and innocently conversational, that look in his eyes said something different. "Tell me more." 

Minato ducked his head, never having been the one to be good with confessions of love and that sort of thing. He preferred to keep his feelings to himself, and it was a habit that lead into being relatively reserved, regardless of his audience. It was something that bled into his romantic life, with him getting flustered about outright speaking about his emotions. That didn't mean he didn't _have_ those emotions; his relationship with Karma was evidence of that. He just wasn't good at articulating them, and so, instead of answering the question, he just pouted and mumbled something about that being a "low blow," crossing his arms and looking away in mock indignance. 

Of course, Karma only laughed and kissed the top of Minato's head, looking out towards the darkening sky. "You know," he said suddenly, tone distant and thoughtful. "This is the first sunset we've seen out together like this in a while."

It was true. The last time they'd done something like this, Karma had talked more about his origins: the lab, the treatments, the experiments, the eventual escape. They'd stayed out until late, watching the sky turn from blue to orange to purple to black, admiring the sparkling sea of lights together as the city spread itself out underneath the cliff they'd been sitting on. "Do you want to make it like last time?" Minato asked in turn, his hand finding Karma's. "We can do that if you want."

To his surprise, Karma shook his head. "No," he replied. "No, I have a better idea. C'mon, let's go home. I know that you don't like the cold very much, and that yukata probably isn't doing very much in the way of insulation." He was right, of course. The yukata was thin, and he could already feel the chill of the evening air settling on his skin. But, well, by what Karma said, he clearly had something planned.

"Uh, okay." Confused, Minato stood up with Karma, walking with him as they headed over to the car (they'd decided that riding a motorcycle in a yukata was more dangerous than it was worth). There was a little mischievous glint in Karma's eyes that Minato saw, but wasn't entirely sure about its meaning. He did have an idea, but there was no way to be certain...although, well, it was Karma. 

He supposed there was only one real option.

There really was only one option, Minato thought vaguely as he found himself pinned against the wall with Karma pressing himself against Minato. Distantly, Minato registered the fact that Karma was undoing his obi with deft fingers, but he really couldn't bring himself to focus on it, nor even _care_ about it. Focus was hard when being kissed senseless, after all, all tongue and hunger and passion and desperation. Even when they parted, a thin string of saliva connecting them, the only thing that Minato could bring himself to care about were Karma's golden eyes, darkened by a want that Minato was sure clouded his own eyes. 

The brief reprieve, of course, didn't last long. Karma started nipping at Minato's neck, impatient, and the bluenette couldn't help but let out a soft gasp, hands finding Karma's shoulders. The two of them toppled to one side, hitting the bed, but that didn't faze either of them. Rather, it spurred Karma on, marking a path of little red roses that trail down Minato's throat, his collarbone, his shoulder. Gasps turned into whimpers, whimpers into moans that seemed to be the most delightful thing that Karma had heard.

One hand loosening his tie, Karma pulled back just enough so that he could fully see Minato, flushed and panting and speckled with dots. "You," he murmured, gaze heavy. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Dazed, Minato wasn't really able to process what it was that Karma had said. But that didn't mean that he couldn't see himself reflected in Karma's eyes: yukata undone and slipping off of one shoulder, face red, hair messy, bite marks standing clearly against porcelain skin. A sight not often seen, especially for someone so immaculately put-together as Minato, but beautiful nonetheless.

Karma apparently wasn't satisfied with his work, though. He worked his way down Minato's chest, biting and kissing and making sure to pay special attention to a particular mark on Minato's right side (the accident that had claimed his parents' lives, Minato had told him) and drawing those sounds out of Minato. Those high and breathy moans, so shaky and needy and utterly different from how Minato usually sounded. But Minato didn't even notice the sounds he was making, nor the fact that he was trembling from head to toe. The only thing he knew was Karma. Karma and the heat that he created, the heat that bloomed from every single place he touched on Minato's body. The heat that he wanted - _needed_ \- more of.

Eventually, Karma got to his waist, then down to his thighs. Smooth and pale, they were practically perfect. The complete opposite of his upper body, which was littered with Karma's markings - and Karma intended to change that. He first started a few inches above Minato's right knee, pressing his mouth against the skin in a tender kiss. However, that all changed when he moved slightly higher, opening his mouth and gently biting Minato's thigh, receiving a little surprised squeak in reward. He continued on, moving higher and higher and circling around to the inside of Minato's thigh, nipping what he found to be a particularly sensitive spot, if the squeal that resulted was anything to go by. At that point, Minato had completely thrown thought out the window, focusing solely on the moment. Panting, he stared at Karma, face red and only getting redder when he saw his boyfriend between his legs. 

Things started to accelerate from there.

Honestly, the rest of the night was a bit of a blur. Minato did vividly recall, though, the intensity of it all. He didn't remember how it happened. He did remember, though, how a sudden surge of pleasure had brought him into a sort of high, and he was pretty sure that he'd nearly screamed Karma's name. His memories really only cleared up in the aftermath, when he laid, panting, in bed, staring up at Karma.

"Well," Minato said breathily. "That was a hell of a send-off."

The two of them sat in the bath, helping each other wash up after what had just happened. Minato was careful to be gentle with washing Karma's back; it seemed as though he himself had gotten a little rough, what with the long red lines that weren't present the day before. He vaguely remembered his hands on Karma's back - that was probably what happened. Either way, he made sure to make it as non-painful as he could possibly manage, although given the nature of things, it was impossible to completely avoid a bit of a sting.

A tiny little part inside of him always felt a bit bad during these times. Sure, Karma had told him specifically that he _liked_ it, but still, it was painful. And Karma had gone through more than enough pain for ten lifetimes - Minato didn't want to give him any more. But Karma was always able to tell when Minato was feeling that way, and he turned back to Minato, gently grabbing his hands. "It's okay, Mina." He assured, kissing Minato's hands. "It's okay."

Minato nodded. "Thanks." He responded, smiling. It was always reassuring every time he heard it. Reassuring to hear that he wasn't hurting Karma. 

It wasn't much longer until they finished bathing, and they dressed themselves to get ready to go to sleep (Minato had insisted on stealing one of Karma's shirts). Soon enough, they were curled up under the covers, reveling in each others' warmth and presence, and Minato couldn't help but smile as he drifted off to sleep,

* * *

It was three in the morning.

Minato stood, facing the door to the Velvet Room. Karma had adamantly refused to not go without him, and so they'd walked there together, hand in hand. The soft blue light seemed to pass through Karma, but it cast Minato in an unearthly glow that really made it clear that he wasn't human. Not anymore, at least. 

"This is it," he said softly, although he didn't move from his spot. "This is where I have to go. Really."

Karma nodded, although he didn't let Minato's hand go. "Yeah." He replied, a little distant, staring right at the door. As though he could see it. A part of Minato wondered how he could see the door when he wasn't even a Persona-user, but he could probably chalk it up to anomalies with a max bonds and all that. 

He took a deep breath and pulled away, stepping into the doorway and taking one last long look at Karma. The person that he had chosen to dedicate his life to. The person that he'd gladly disappear for.

"I love you."

Minato disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> give up counter: 6  
> reset counter: 1


End file.
